Fist of the Desert
by Naughty Emo Chick
Summary: Ayame feels all alone in the world because no one excepts her. But when she goes to the leaf village and meets naruto, does her feelings for love get in the way of the truth.
1. Monster: Maybe, Maybe Not

_Hey everyone I started writing this in Pre-algebra and it turned out good! Tell me what you think!!_

_R/R Pplz _

People in the Sand Village shun and fear me. Not only because my Father was the 5th Kazekage, but because I'm the host. The host for what you ask well the Shukaku demons chakra. How is this possible you ask well my father, Gaara, still had the demon's chakra in his network. So when I was made some, or I should say all, of his chakra left from the demon inside him went to me, and that's what killed my mother. My father's story on the other hand was different. I was only a small child when it unleashed. My father was being attacked and I knew they had come for me. They emerged from the shadows and then all I remember was blood, everywhere. My father lying there badly wounded. All I could do was stare and at that moment I realized I was the one who had hurt him. I was a monster and I should die. My father's last words were, "Shhh don't cry, I will always be with you even if you can't see me." Then he died. My name is Ayame Kamakashi, and this is my story.

I was pacing in front of my bed, contemplating what to do. I was trying to decide if to become rouge or become a ninja of a different village. Just as I was gathering my thoughts a kunai shot at me, but I had no need to protect myself the sand did it for me. I didn't need to search were it came from some of the other teenage ninja's were only inches away practicing there kunai throwing, and I was the target. They prepared for another attack.

_Flash Back_

"Hey guy's it's the freak." A boy said.

"Yeah what a monster." Said another.

Those incompetent baka's will pay I thought as I walked away with tears In my eyes.

_Flash Back Ends_

I stepped forward and reached my hand out and sent sand flying toward the closest team. He was the one who had called me freak. "Sand Cof…" I started to say sand coffin when I heard someone's voice. "Ayame Stop!!" It was Sanji, my elder brother. "Sanji" I said.

It was then that I relized what had happended I had been on the verge of letting my control go. The teens had all scattered, except the one that was still in the hold of my sand. I pulled my hand back quickly and the sand let go. The boy stood up and as quickly as he was there he was gone. I stood there standing and staring at Sanji. "I'm sorry Sanji," I said on the verge of tears. He stepped toward me but I turned and disappeared out of the window. I got to the gate of the village, and the guard turned to me. "Hey were do you think your going monster?!!" I dashed out of the village and didn't stop till I was out of the desert. I stopped and sat down; I then curled up into a ball and cried. It was midnight when I awoke. I saw to pierce golden-green eyes, and a figure. It was thin and snake like.

The figure moved toward and I realized it was him. The ex-member of the Akatsuki Organization. Orochimaru. He smiled when he saw I recognized him and I knew that he found the perfect prey. "Stay away!!" I shouted then everything went black.

Me: First Chapter of this story I know it way to short. Srry.

Ayame: Yeah you got that right!

Me: Ayame shut up 'Growls'

Sanji: No need for violence

Ayame: Sanji quit trying to be a kiss ass!

Me: Ok everyone R/R or Orochimaru will lick you! 'Laughs Evilly'


	2. Plea and Pain

**Chapter 2!!**

**Enjoy! R/R**

**--**

_**Sanji's POV**_

I was running, I had to find sensai. My sister had disappeared and I had to find her. When I finally found sensai he was standing by the window of the Ninja Store. He was tall, dark haired man that smoked. His name is Kamara Wakashi. Yes if you're wondering he was always drunk when not on missions or important errands. He must have heard because he was neither drunk nor sleeping. "Kamara my sister lef..,"

"I know Sanji."

"But you won't go search for her either, will you?!"

"She left the Village without a mission and no destination; from now on she is considered rouge." Kamara looked at me but I dashed out before he could say anything. The only thing on my mind was to get Kovu on my side and find my sister. It was decided then; I would become rouge until I found my sister.

_**Ayame's POV**_

I awoke with a splitting ache. I could smell blood, but who's. Then I realized it was my own. My arm had been bitten by Orochimaru, there was a mark. Oh shit it couldn't be. What could he possibly want me for? I was a monster I had killed my parents; I almost killed a boy. I had a curse-mark, and there was nothing to stop this infuriating pain. I had to find the spike haired son of the Konoha White Fang. Kakashi Hatake. Rumor has it that he has master over 1,000 Jutsu. Maybe he can put a seal of this mark, and put it at ease.

I decided to set of to find this man. I knew it would take three days to reach the Hidden Leaf Village, but with this pain it would probably take a week; at the least. I tried to get up but I fell forward. I wasn't going to make it all the way there, I knew that. But the question that got me the most was why, why did Orochimaru have to pick me. If all he wanted was my power than he should have taken me when I was unconscious.

I started to get up slowly again, but I fell and knocked the air out of me. If I could make it to the nearst town that was allies with the leaf, then I could get a message to them. Just then there was a loud thud in front of me. I peered up to find a round, Jounin with a leaf headband. I knew this from one of the sand's stories. He was Choji Akamichi.

"Hey kid you alright." Choji said.

"Please sir I need to get to the leaf, and find Kakashi Hatake!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa slow down, why do you need Kakashi?"

"I was given this curse-mark." I said pointing to my arm fragilely.

His expression changed almost immediately. He talked into his radio, and three more ninja's appeared. I recognized them too. They were also from stories. The pink haired one was Sakara Haruno, the pupil of the 5th Hokage. The one with dark-brown hair, that was in a pony-tail was Shikamaru, the smartest ninja in the Konoha, and last was a guy with short black hair, and extremely pale skin. This had to be Sasuke Uchiha's replacement, Sai.

"Choji what's going on, why did you call?" ask Shikamaru in a calm, leadership tone.

"Ya what happened, and who's the kid?" Sakura said.

"This girl has been given Orochimaru's curse-mark, and needs Kakashi," he stated and continued, "I think she comes from the Sand?"

"But what she doing out here?" Sai said with a sigh.

Wow he is just like that Uchiha kid except not as cute, and what do they mean by why I want to see Kakashi; have they not seen my arm. I have a giant black mark pulsing on my arm. I gave a little cough to get their attention. They all looked at me. "Please take me to the Leaf I don't want this thing to take over!" I said frantically but still weak.

"Shikamaru we can't just leave her." Sakura said sturdily.

"I agree," Shikamaru stated, "As leader of this team I say we take her to the Village.

"Right!" They all said in unison.

With that Sai picked me up and we set of toward Konoha. But all the while there was and unknown and undetected enemy following them. It was Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man.

**--**

**Shikamaru: WHAT THE HELL?!!**

**Me: What?**

**Shikamaru: You had to give this part!**

**Me: Hey sorry…blame it on the Taco's.**

**Choji: Someone say taco's!!**

**Ayame: Hey guys I'm in pain over here can we not fight.**

**Me: Oh right sorry….Until next time guys! R/R **


	3. Pain and Power

**Hey guys this is Chapter 3: Pain and Power!!**

**Enjoy XD R/R**

**--**

** All of a sudden I had extreme pain in my arm, and a mind gurgling scream escaped my lips. I started pulsating and couldn't stop. I knew we weren't going to make it. They all stared at me, in horror. Then I stopped thrashing and felt weak. I passed out or did I die I couldn't tell the difference. But soon I heard the voices outside yelling and new I wasn't dead. **

"**Hurry we have to get her to the Leaf!" one said.**

** "Come on faster she might now have enough time," I couldn't tell if it was one of the guys who said that because they all sounded the same to me now. I tried to open my eyes but as I tried I felt like someone had dropped me and I was falling. My eyes shot open and my veins were surging with more power than ever before.**

_**Sanji's POV**_

__**I went to the one place I knew Covu would be. His bed. I didn't bother going to the door, I just ran up the wall and into his window. As I thought, there he was, sprawled all over his bed, asleep. So I decided to give him a nice wake up call. I jumped on him. He awoke with a sense of alarm, a kunai already in hand.**

"**Hey Covu," I said, "I need your help."**

** "What the hell!" he said as he kicked me off, "I could have hurt you!"**

** "IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I yelled harshly. Covu then knew that something had happened and even Kamara sensai had refused to help.**

** "Where's Ayame, Sanji?" **

** "That's what I need help with," I looked down, "She took off, and is now considered a r..r..rogue."**

** "Are you sure?!"**

** "Positive, a guard that was on duty last night said that he was attacked by the monster of the village." I was now trembling wanting to kill that guard myself but knew that this was what most people thought of my sister.**

** "Alright then we'll find her ourselves!" Covu stated.**

** "We meet up at dawn tomorrow."**

** "Right."**

** Covu and I decided that we would leave the village and search for Ayame. But I knew the true reason behind Covu's actions. He loved my sister more than anything in the world and would protect her at every cost there was. Me on the other hand, I just wanted my sister back. We met up near the south end of the Village Gate. We planned to scale it and go unnoticed. **

** "Covu go check the guards at the top of the gate."**

** "Right."**

** He was only gone a few minutes and came back. "There are two guards, one is asleep; but the other is ready for anything."**

** "Damn, follow me." I said already moving quietly up the wall. As we neared the top of the wall I stopped. "Feather Illusion Jutsu." I murmured. "Let's go and make sure you use chakra release." With that we made our way over the wall and ran toward the desert. It was all up to us now.**

_**Ayame's POV**_

__**I dashed up and struck the hiding opponent. The adrenaline was rushing. I felt like I could do anything if I needed to. But this mark, it won't let me get chakra to my sand. I can't let myself go to this thing. Then my father's words echoed in my mind, "Never let power corrupt your mind." That was the day he gave me his special sand filled gourd. I would never forget. Ever.**

_**Flash Back**_

** "Ayame my daughter," Father said, "Why are you crying?"**

** "Th...Those kids called me a monster daddy." I said crying, "Am I monster, daddy. Am I?"**

** "No sweetie you're not a monster and beside it doesn't matter who or what you are because I love you."**

** "I love you too, daddy." Just then Gaara got up and went to the front closest and came back with his sand filled gourd. "Daddy isn't that yours?"**

** "Yes it is, and I want you to have it."**

** "Really?!"**

** "Yes." Gaara said smiling.**

** "Oh thank you daddy." Then daddy kissed my forehead and said, "Don't ever let power corrupt your mind, promise me Ayame."**

** "I promise daddy."**

_**Flash Back Ends**_

** I had made a promise to dad, and I was going to keep it. I raised my hand up and sent my sand flying forward at him. A stabbing pain shot through my arm, but it wasn't going to stop me. I felt my sand latch onto something. It had to be him. "SAND COFFIN!" "SAND BURIEL!" There was a ear splitting scream and a terrible crack and I was falling forward into the darkness.**

**--**

**Me: Whoa that took to long.**

**Ayame: Ya you got that right.**

**Me: Heh Sorry **

**Ayame: You better be! **

**Sanji: Ayame behave**

**Ayame: Who are you my mother**

**Me: Ok guys calm down! **

**Ayame: Go die.**

**Me: Srry I cant I have to finish the story! Heh later guys**

**R/R**


End file.
